


5.42 джен-фест, Дин занял место Смерти

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, natural death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5.42 джен-фест. Дин, убив смерть, занимает его место.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5.42 джен-фест, Дин занял место Смерти

\- Закрой глаза, Сэмми.

Его не надо дважды просить. Он проиграл и смирился, сверхъестественное взяло над ними верх. Он зажмурился и напрягся, готовый перетерпеть краткий, но болезненный миг перехода в ничто. "Для тебя, Дин, всё что угодн...".

Сэм так и не узнает, что же произошло. Он построит десяток теорий, соорудит пару достоверных, но взаимоисключающих догадок, но что в тот момент случилось, не откроется никогда. Просто когда он очнулся, рядом не оказалось ни Смерти, ни Дина. А к концу недели он выяснил, что ни единой твари, демона или ангела, тоже. На всём земном шаре, если верить докладам на охотничьих форумах. 

***

Сверхъестественная живность земли вымерла, как динозавры от метеорита. Сэм чудом выследил пару ведьм, но и они, если продолжали пытаться наладить адскую связь, как-то подозрительно умирали.

Он четыре года угробил, пытаясь выяснить, где же брат. Скатился в режим терминатора, забывал про еду и сон. Пока не уснул за рулём Детки. 

Когда он открыл глаза, невыспавшийся, с раскалывающейся головой, импала насмерть застряла во встречном кювете, а в сотне метров дымились останки грузовика, у которого очень вовремя лопнула шина, за секунду до столкновения. Тогда Сэм напомнил себе: сверхъестественного не существует.

Второй раз сказал это, видя своё отражение в глазах чернокожего гопника, подумавшего разжиться наличкой и блеснувшего ножом. Инфаркт в девятнадцать лет? Ничего ненормального. Тебе продали неправильный кокс, детка.

Потом перестал считать. И начал молиться.

\- Не знаю, как тебе удалось стырить у Смерти кольцо, но, Дин, пожалуйста, не надо забирать всех, кто мне угрожал! Я не хочу провести свою жизнь в тюрьме! И вообще, ты же знаешь про Терри?

\- Дин, прошу тебя, тестя не трогай, он неплохой, в общем-то, человек. Просто горячий. Тэр любит его, и ты же знаешь, ей сейчас лучше не волноваться.

\- Я клянусь тебе, Дин, что брошу всё и уйду в монастырь, если не прекратишь издеваться! Это были нормальные соседи! Теперь Джонни просит забрать их собаку. И не говори про их людоедский подвал, у всех свои недостатки. А псина гадит!

Он разговаривал с братом каждый день - спорил, уговаривал, ругался. Пытался шутить и рассмешить. Скучал и едва не выл от тоски и неизвестности.

Но и это прошло. 

Понемногу шлейф странных смертей перестал его преследовать. Куда-то исчезли готовые недоброжелать. В гору пошёл бизнес, подросли дети. Жизнь закрутила приливной волной. Всё реже прорывало грудь болью, всё дольше становились перерывы между запойными вечерами, когда он уезжал подальше от живых, пил дешевое пиво и выл на Луну, крутя на пальце серебряное кольцо. Последнее, что осталось от Дина.

Годы летели, жизнь была полна радостей и горестей. Жизнь была полна. Он почти обманул себя, заставив поверить, что забыл.

Пока он не потерял Тэрри. Рак в неоперабельной стадии, ей давали четыре месяца. Она умерла в начале второго, едва начали мучить боли. Сэм позорно проревел двое суток. Потом вытер сопли и поблагодарил. Привёл дела в идеальный порядок, назначил толковых заместителей, уточнил завещание. И стал ждать.

Чтобы не было скучно, завёл привычку рисовать и уехал путешествовать по миру. Пришёл к выводу - без тварей жизнь на земле не стала намного безопасней. По крайней мере около него мексиканские проводники дохли, как мухи, а смазливые клофелинщицы почему-то пили не из того стакана. Сэм хорошо натренировался рисовать с натуры, даже стал несколько знаменит, его картины выделялись реалистичностью, яркостью и сплошь бессознательными телами на месте моделей.

В родное гнездо вернулся только, когда суставы начали подводить. Доктор после обследования хотел прописать лекарства, но сам дёрнулся - сердце закололо. И Сэм обошёлся без пилюль и без следующих посещений.

Джон, Минерва и Кэрри не отцеплялись от него, как истинные Винчестеры, они затаскали его по гостям, переманивая по очереди друг к дружке. С их подачи он вспомнил, насколько забавными (и несносными!) могут быть маленькие дети. И что жизнь, пусть и без Тэр, продолжается. Хорошие были годы. Тёплые.

***

Он грел свои кости у большого камина, когда искры посыпались на паркет. Тень отделилась от тени, коса блеснула лезвием и встала к стене. 

\- Ну здравствуй, Сэмми.

Слёзы на миг испортили зрение, он так соскучился, так ждал этой встречи. Голос узнал безошибочно. Колени всё так же болели, но это ж последний рывок - Сэм поднялся из кресла. Он опёрся на уверенную руку, знакомую с детства, поддерживавшую его столько раз, вытер лицо рукавом.

\- Хорошо выглядишь, Дин.

Брат кривовато улыбнулся. Короткая стрижка с парой взъерошенных прядей, старая кожанка и затёртые джинсы - не каноничный прикид для последнего гостя. 

\- В плане цивильности провидение со мной прогадало, - он глянул серьёзно и грустно спросил: - Ты в порядке?

Довольно глупый вопрос - раз Сэм его видит, время пришло. Но Сэм понял правильно. И кивнул - чертовски в порядке. На стенах развешаны фотографии жены, детей, рисунки внуков. Среди бумаг затерялся диплом университета, парочка патентов и номера кругленьких счетов. Он многое успел за свои годы.

\- Я хорошо прожил жизнь. Спасибо.

\- Я буду присматривать за тобой.

У Смерти не может быть повлажневших глаз. Это всё кажется. Сэм усмехнулся - развели тут сопливых моментов.

\- Да уж надеюсь. И в этот раз я рассчитываю видеть тебя, придурок.

\- Обязательно. Разве только зажмуришься, - Дин улыбнулся во все тридцать два и добавил забытое, - сучка.

Его плечи знакомо твёрдые, пороховая гарь, приставшая к коже, шибает едучей вонью. Кости трещат в объятиях, они так соскучились. Сэм вздрогнул, когда кольнуло под сердцем, прижался сильнее. Почти не заметил переход.

***

Дин заставил себя отпустить лучисто мерцавшую тень, отдать его полосе из слепящего света. 

\- Люблю тебя, Сэмми, - шептать это бесполезно, в Раю все беспамятны, счастливы в замкнутом цикле воспоминаний. Но в ответ едва уловимо доносится:

\- И я тебя, Дин.


End file.
